<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Rose Has Its Thorns by ShiTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503851">Every Rose Has Its Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger'>ShiTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Count Duckula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Vampires, evil family, suggestions of incest (fair warning)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Duckula discovers a room full of wigs and dresses, he decides to try his luck visiting the village in disguise.  It goes better than intended when he catches the eye of Dr. Von Goosewing.  But how long will his charade be able to last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count Duckula/Dr. Von Goosewing, Count Vlad/Count Duckula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miss. Lobilia's Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“But he that dares not grasp the thorn. Should never crave the rose.” – Anne Bronte</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Count Duckula had only been reaching for a book to read.  He hadn’t expected to find a secret room behind the bookshelf in his study.  “So, there’s a fake book on that shelf. And by pulling it, I opened a door.  Very curious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vegetarian vampire stepped into the adjoining room, glancing around at what appeared to be a lady’s dressing room.  Two long closets lined the walls, filled to the brim with lacy dresses, silken gowns, and wigs of various shapes and colors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igor!  Igor!” Duckula tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for the butler to enter the study.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this room?  Was one of the previous counts married?  All I see are dresses and wigs and jewellery,” said the vampire, waving at the little room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see you found the dressing room, my lord.  I can assure you that no ladies were ever invited in there.  This room belonged to your great-great-GREAT grandfather.  He was a frivolous sort of fellow.  Enjoyed dressing up, and dining on handsome young village men.  He threw the most splendid parties,” Igor sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well… That’s interesting,” Duckula said, closing the bookshelf to once again hide the little room.  “Not that I’m interested in that sort of thing - especially not the dining on young men part.  You may go, Igor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, sir?” the butler asked, raising a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to cozy up with a good book for the afternoon.  Yep.” The vampire plucked a random book off the bookshelf, and settled down into the green armchair next to his desk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir.” The old buzzard left, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.  I’m just going to read this book, and forget all about that crazy room.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The dresses really were pretty.  They’d probably feel soft and dainty against his feathers.  What was the harm in trying on just one dress?  Perhaps the purple one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well now, this was nice. A bit like his cloak, really.  Duckula gave a twirl, a tingle of delight rising in his chest as the dress swirled around his legs.  “A pity I can’t see myself in a mirror.”  A blond wig with delicately-crafted ringlets caught his eye, and he reached for it.  It really was a shame to see the dust gathering on such beautiful clothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shaking out the wig, he slipped it onto his head.  As an afterthought, he slid on a pair of (slingback) purple shoes.    The extra inch of height caused him to wobble, but after a few strides back and forth, he soon found his footing.  “And a lady would never leave the house without some kind of jewellery,” he told himself.  “Not that I’m a lady… I’m just disguised as one.  That’s it!  A disguise.  To fool the villagefolk into thinking I’m just like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped on a silver bracelet, admiring the way it sparkled on his wrist.  “Duckula, you genius, you.  No, Duckula isn’t the name for a young lady.” A spark of inspiration hit him like a sledgehammer.  “My nayme is Lobilia.  Well, I nevah.  You cannot ask such a thing of a lady of my standing. I’m a proper southern belle, I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The count slipped out of the room, leaving the bookshelf door open just a crack.  “Maybe just one quick trip to the village - just to be sure my disguise is working,” he told himself, holding onto the banister as he stepped carefully down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my!  What a pretty young lady you are.  Does Duckie-boo know you’re here?” Nanny asked, catching sight of him as he reached the landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanny, it’s me.  I’m Duckula!” the vampire said, giving her a delicate curtsy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my stars.  It’s been a long time since I’ve seen any Count Duckula in such pretty clothes.  Brings back memories, it does,” the heavyweight woman sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.  I had a feeling those outfits would catch your attention, master,” Igor chuckled, stepping out of the adjoining hallway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.  I’m just… in disguise.  In fact, I’m heading to the village right now to see if anyone recognizes me,” Duckula said, striking what he knew was a very unladylike pose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.  I have no doubt that you shall ensnare any man or woman that crosses your path, my lord,” Igor insisted, smiling deviously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not..!” Duckula sighed, rubbing his forehead.  “Sure, that’s it, Igor.”  Might as well just go along with it.  It wasn’t like he was actually going to bring a young man or woman back to the castle with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” The butler clapped his hands in merriment.  “I’ll prepare the </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> dungeon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Duckula called after him, but it was too late.  Honestly, all he wanted to do was go to the village, and see if anyone recognized him.  It would be nice to walk around the locals without screams of ‘Vampire!’ plaguing him every step of the way.  And it had absolutely nothing to do with enjoying the feeling of wearing women’s clothing!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The vampire hunter was sitting down to a nice evening meal at the local tavern, eager to enjoy a night of good food and pleasant music, when he laid eyes on HER.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She is radiant,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goosewing thought to himself.  A flower amidst the brambles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lovely woman stood near the stage, transfixed by the band playing a sultry melody.  The flow of the lights highlighted on her blond ringlets, and emerald feathers.  As he considered the best way to approach her, a waitress caught her attention first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, miss.  Do you have a reservation?” the brunette asked pleasantly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned around quickly.  “A reservation?  Why, I hadn’t thought to call ahead.  My family is new to these here parts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire hunter nearly swooned at the southern accent that fell naturally from the lady’s pretty yellow bill.  It was so refined and elegant.  She must be the daughter of a wealthy family.  Goosewing could look at her all day, and never lose interest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we’re quite booked today, miss…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lobilia.  Miss. Lobilia,” the emerald duck said, giving the waitress a delicate curtsy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well.  If you don’t have a table…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Goosewing interjected, rising from his nearby seat.  He gestured to the empty chair at his small table.  “I have an extra seat if the lady is interested.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes focused on him as an expression of surprise passed over the woman’s face.  “Are you…” She cleared her throat, her southern accent thick and melodious as she continued, “Aren’t you just a fine, upstanding gentleman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me, meine fair lady.” Goosewing rushed to pull out her seat, admiring her pretty lavender dress as she sat down to join him. The waitress stepped up to the table, her smile slightly strained as she slipped a notepad out of her apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.  What can I get you, miss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, goodness.” The woman riffled through her handbag, before setting it down on the floor by her feet.  “I forgot my coin purse at home.  I hadn’t intended to partake of a meal tonight, but the music was just so lovely…  Perhaps just a glass of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Goosewing protested.  He passed the menu to his feminine guest. “I would be happy to cover the bill - if it isn’t too forward of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady blushed shyly at his offer.  “If you’d like.  But I insist on pay-in the next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next time?” Goosewing perked up, his feet tapping happily under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gazed at him from beneath purple-shadowed eyelids.  “I-if that isn’t too bold of me…” she replied softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, meine lady!” the vampire hunter said, unable to keep a smile off his beak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” the waitress interrupted.  “Would you care to order, miss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes, well… I happen to be a strict vegetarian, you see.  I have a meat allergy.” The lady’s gaze returned to Goosewing, her dark eyes gazing into his heart.  “Even the slightest drop of blood upsets my delicate stomach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I suggest the golden beet stew, with a side salad,” said the waitress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lov-e-ly, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing felt his feathers tingle with excitement.  No blood!  She was definitely not a vampire like that cold-hearted fiend, Count Duckula.  Even if her feathers were a similar color… NEIN!  Her feathers were far more glorious, and her eyes were velvety pools of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, goodness me.  I haven’t introduced myself.  My name is Lobilia… Duck.  Yes, that’s it,” said the woman.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Otto von Goosewing, at your service, meine lady.  As you recently moved to the village, may I ask how many people there are in your family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Her gaze flickered to the musicians who were strumming a new tune.  “Just my uncle and aunt.  They don’t leave the house much these days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  And what are their names?” the professor asked curiously. He barely noticed when her eyes darted around the room, as if trying to come up with an answer on the spot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be Uncle… Ignatius, and Auntie Nann… Nancy,” she exclaimed, giving him a soft smile.  Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the waitress returning with her order.  As the evening stretched on, they shared light small talk as they listened to the local band play.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What a wonderful evening, made all the better with your company, meine dear,” Goosewing said, kissing the woman’s soft hand.  “May I be so bold as to walk you home, meine liebe Frau?” (my dear lady)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… No.  My family is very strict, you see. But… maybe I’ll see you again soon?” Lobilia said, batting her pretty purple-lidded eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be delighted.  How’s about next Friday at the same restaurant?” Goosewing suggested, eager to see the fair maiden again.  She giggled, delicately covering her bill with a hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, my dear sir.  Don’t forget, it will be my treat.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing sighed as he watched the delicate flower sashay off down the street, her purse dangling from her elbow.  “There goes the most beautiful woman in the entire country.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their first meeting, Lobilia had accepted his invitation to dance every night that they’d gone to dinner.  As the band played their sultry tunes, Otto von Goosewing led the pretty flower to the dance floor, delighting in the soft touch of her, admittedly, cool hand. <em>  “Poor circulation,” </em> she’d told him. <em>  “It runs in the family.”   </em></p><p>He was meeting her at the Bella Rosa Gardens that evening for a stroll.  The maze-like garden was a popular spot for couples to get lost in.  Many a secret tryst occurred there.  Not that Goosewing was planning anything of that nature.  He was a gentleman, after all.  </p><p>As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair, every curl perfectly placed, as usual.  Her cotton blue dress brushed the tops of her knees, showing off her shapely emerald legs.  He opened his mouth to call out, then caught sight of a young man standing in front of her.  </p><p>“I say-ed - I AM waitin’ for someone,” Lobilia stated loudly, reaching out to poke the man in the chest to get her point across. </p><p>“And I’m saying that he clearly stood you up,” the rooster insisted.  </p><p>“He would nevah!” </p><p>Goosewing nodded to himself as he approached.  Of course, he would never stand her up.  Unlike this rooster ruffian, he knew how to treat a lady. </p><p>“Look, sweetheart, how’s about you let ol’ Roy, that’s me, show you around the village.  I could treat you to a nice dinner.  How about a nice juicy streak and salad?  And then we can take a romantic walk through the gardens, to see if we’re… compatible,” the man purred, trailing his fingers up her arm.  </p><p>Lobilia snatched her arm away from him, clearly unsettled.  “A steak?  Ooooh!  You are getting on my last nerve!” the woman snapped, her rich southern accent tossed aside in her… HIS anger.  </p><p>The vampire hunter froze, his thoughts screeching to a halt.  That voice was… definitely not a young lady’s voice.  Come to think of it, she’d always been a bit flat-chested for a woman.  Not that there was anything wrong with that.  In fact, Goosewing couldn’t even bring himself to be upset with his date for the deception.  He had questions, certainly, but his feelings for the lovely duck were still as clear as day.  </p><p>“Wait… I thought you were a woman,” the rooster said, stepping back with a grimace of disgust.  Lobilia turned away, her hands clenched at her sides. </p><p>“Man, you’re a real freak, aren’t you?” the red-haired man chuckled.  He caught sight of Goosewing approaching.  “Is that your date?  Guess an ugly girl, I mean guy, like you couldn’t find a hookup that wasn’t twice your age.  He’s all yours, man,” the rooster said, giving Goosewing a half-hearted wave as he walked away. </p><p>“What an unpleasant young man,” the professor grumbled, glaring after him.  A soft sob caught his attention, and he turned to find his date covering her eyes with her hands.  Glistening tears ran down her green feathers as she wept - as HE wept.  </p><p>“Lobilia…” </p><p>“Did you hear all that?” the green duck sniffed, making no effort to speak with a southern accent.  </p><p>“I did,” Goosewing sighed.  He held out his hand.  “Why don’t we go for a walk in the garden.  I know a nice little bench where we can sit and talk.”  Her dark eyes searched his face for deception, but he only smiled gently.  Finally her cold fingers took his, and he pulled her gently down the path. </p><hr/><p>“I just wanted to see what it would be like to walk through the village without… without anyone recognizing me,” the young man whispered, his hands clenched in his lap.  </p><p>“Are you quite well known around the village?” the professor asked curiously, keeping his hands to himself for the time being.  </p><p>The young man let out a choked laugh.  “Y-you could say that.” </p><p>Goosewing had been right.  His delicate flower was clearly the heir of some rich family in the village.  “And dressing up like this… Do you feel like you are actually a woman who was born in the wrong body?” the professor asked.  He was a little surprised when his companion shook his head.  </p><p>“I’m a man, I just…” He plucked at the blue fabric of his dress, his bill curving up into a smile.  “It’s nice to be someone else for a change.  My family is always trying to make me into someone I’m not.”  His face fell.  “The night we met was the first night I’d dressed up.  I wasn’t even sure if I looked convincing.”  His dark eyes glanced to the side, landing on Goosewing.  “I wasn’t expecting to run into… someone like you.” </p><p>“Someone like me?” Goosewing wondered aloud.  He’d never considered himself to be an overly attractive man, although he did feel his intellect more than made up for that.  </p><p>A dusting of crimson painted the young man’s green cheeks.  “You’re very… charming, you know.  It’s easy to talk to you.”  The duck glanced away, sighing loudly.  “Does it bother you that I’m actually a man?  I can understand if you would rather just leave.  I won’t force you to see me again…” </p><p>“Nein!” Goosewing protested, taking the other man’s hand into his own.  “I’m afraid I’ve fallen head over the heels for you, mein dear.  Your gender means less to me than your delightful company these past few weeks.”</p><p>The emerald duck was clearly surprised, his bill hanging open.  “Dressing like this doesn’t bother you?” </p><p>“Does wearing dresses make you happy?” the professor asked.  His companion nodded.</p><p>“I don’t wear dresses around the cas… er, around the house, normally.  Although my family is rather formal,” the duck replied.  </p><p>“And your hair?” </p><p>“A wig,” the man admitted, trailing green fingers over the blond ringlets.</p><p>“Ah hah!  I thought your hair was too perfect.  I mean, it looks nice on you, mein dear.  Although, you can take it off if you'd like.” </p><p>The duck shook his head lightly.  “I’m not ready yet.  Another day, perhaps.”  </p><p>Goosewing scooted closer, taking the opportunity to cup the other man’s chin to turn his face toward him.  “May I have a name, or shall I continue calling you Lobilia?” </p><p>The emerald-feathered duck glanced down.  “I… You can call me… Duck.”  </p><p>“Duck?” </p><p>“Just Duck, for now.  Sorry, I just…” The younger man suddenly began breathing heavily, clutching his chest.  </p><p>“It’s alright, mein sweet.”  Goosewing put an arm around his companion’s shoulders, pulling him close.  Poor dear was clearly panicking.  Brushing a lock of golden hair away from the other man’s face, he pressed a calming kiss to his forehead.  “I would be more than happy to call you Duck.”  </p><p>“Can you… keep calling me Lobilia when we’re in public?” the duck asked, snuggling against him.  “I don’t think I’m ready for the entire village to know who I am.” </p><p>“As you’d like.  Now, shall we continue our walk?” They stood up, and Goosewing was quick to offer his arm to his companion.  They set out on their leisurely stroll as the sun began to set, casting waves of pinks and purples across the sky.  </p><p>“You’re staring, mein sweet.  Is something the matter?” the professor asked, glancing down at his shorter date.  </p><p>“I… I just never expected you to be like this.  You’re a vampire hunter by trade, so I guess I thought you’d be - less open to these things,” the duck admitted. </p><p>“Now, now… Hunting dangerous, blood-sucking vampires, like Count Duckula, is one thing.  Being rude about someone else’s life choices, especially when they are not harming anyone, is another.  My feelings for you will not change, no matter how you dress,” the goose insisted. </p><p>“And if I decided to dress up in a tuxedo and a cape…”</p><p>Goosewing laughed.  “Might be fun on Halloween.  The vampire hunter and his beautiful vampire companion.  I wouldn’t mind <em> you </em> having a little nibble on mein neck.  Now, let us continue our walk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Goosewing has no idea that he’s fallen for an actual vampire.  And Duckula’s heart won’t be safe for long, either.  </p><p>Song: Foolish with you (Meghan Trainor)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Private Tryst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… this is your airship?” Duck asked, as Goosewing helped him into the gondola.  The young man had chosen to wear a shoulder-length red wig that evening, along with an ivory blouse that tucked neatly into his flower-patterned skirt.  </p><p>“Actually, it’s a dirigible, mein dear.  This area below the balloon is known as the gondola,” the professor told him.  “Let me show you around.” </p><p>“Thank you for inviting me to dinner.  I’m sure it’s… YIKES!  What are those?” The emerald duck huddled behind Goosewing, pointing into the first room they’d been about to walk past.  </p><p>“Ah, yes, mein vampire hunting equipment.”  Goosewing stepped into the room, gesturing to the contents.  “Mein stakes, guns, blueprints, inventions…” </p><p>“I-I need to leave.  This was a mistake.  I shouldn’t have come…” the younger man said, spinning around to take several hurried steps toward the main door. </p><p>“But wait!  Whatever is the matter, mein sweet Duck?” Goosewing asked, returning to the hallway.  </p><p>“I-I just…” The emerald duck sighed, his body sagging as he hesitantly turned around.  His dark gaze darted to Goosewing, and then flickered away.  “I know you’re a vampire hunter, but I don’t want to think of hurting anyone - ever.”</p><p>“Oh, mein lovely one…” the professor sighed, quickly shutting the door to his study.  “You are so sweet and sensitive.  We don’t have to talk about any of that dangerous stuff tonight.” He extended his arms pleadingly.  “Won’t you stay for dinner?  I made a delicious vegetarian borscht.”</p><p>Duck glanced over his shoulder at the closed main door, and then strode forward, sinking into Goosewing’s tender embrace.  “You’re lucky that I think you’re cute.” </p><p>“You do?” Goosewing felt his feathers perk up at the compliment.  “Well, I think you are the most radiant beauty in all of Transylvania.”  He cupped the duck’s cheek, and tilted his face upwards.  “No matter how many different wigs you choose to wear, I would recognize those <em>lovely </em>eyes anywhere.” </p><p>The emerald duck’s bill rose into a smirk.  “Oh, you would, would you?”</p><p>“I would.  Now, let’s eat.  I’m famished.”  Goosewing released his companion, and took his hand, leading him down the hall.  “On your right is the reading room, where we will abscond to after dinner.  I have a lovely book of poetry I’d like to show you.”</p><p>“Poetry, huh?  Why you charming romantic, you,” Duck laughed, his voice slipping back into a southern belle accent. </p><p>“Yah, you think so?” the vampire hunter chuckled, his mind already casting ahead to snuggling on the couch with his dark-eyed beauty at his side.  Goosewing’s eyes caught sight of the antique mirror hanging on the wall ahead of them.  It had been a gift from his great uncle who had helped raise him.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Always, always keep a mirror on the wall when you bring someone new into your home, young Otto.  You never know if they are a creature of the night, attempting to seduce their way into your heart,” his uncle had told him, placing the ornate mirror in his hands as a parting gift.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You look so pretty in the mirror…” Goosewing began to say as they approached the mirror, his head slowly turning with the intention of gazing upon their figures in the reflective surface.  Oh, how he would love a picture of them both to frame on the wall - once he knew his companion’s true identity, of course.  </p><p>“Goosewing!” Duck wrapped his arms around the vampire hunter’s neck, dragging him down into a passionate kiss.  </p><p>Goosewing’s arms flailed, momentarily stunned by the unexpected embrace.  Then he pulled the petite man closer, their combined bodies hitting the wall, jostling the mirror from it’s hook.  Down it fell, the glass shattering into pieces as it hit the floor at their feet.  </p><p>“Oh no!” Goosewing shouted, pushing his date away.  “Mein great uncle’s mirror!”  From the corner of his eye, he saw an emerald hand dip down, sweeping the elegant silver frame into the air.  </p><p>“Duck?” </p><p>His companion seemed contrite as he held out the mirror’s frame for inspection.   “I’m so sorry, Otto.  I didn’t mean to break your great uncle’s mirror.  But look, the frame is still intact.  I can have Igo… Uncle Ignatius replace the glass.”  He pulled the frame closer, almost hiding his bill behind it as he whispered, “Do you want me to leave?” </p><p>“Oh, mein dearest one.  Whyever would I want you to be leaving?  Accidents happen.  Why don’t you hurry along to the dining room, and I will get a broom to sweep up this unfortunate mess.” </p><p>“Alright,” Duck agreed, his shoulders still slumped as he made his way down the hall.  “I really am sorry…” </p><p>“Do not fret over it, Duck,” Goosewing insisted kindly, waving the young man toward the dining room.  His family’s vampire hunting lessons lingered in his mind as he cleaned up the glass.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Check her (his) reflection in the mirror!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Try feeding her (him) garlic!  Vampires loath garlic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little holy water in her (his) cup will show you her (his) true form. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What nonsense!  His lovely date was clearly not an evil denizen of the night.  He was just being paranoid.   Duck was sweet and kind... and a vegetarian!  Not like that fiend, Count Duckula, who only <em>pretended</em> to like vegetables.  </p><p>“Goosewing?” </p><p>“Coming, mein sweet!” </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sie liebten sich beide, doch keiner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wollt es dem andern gestehn;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie sahen sich an so feindlich,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und wollten vor Liebe vergehn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie trennten sich endlich und sahn sich</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nur noch zuweilen im Traum;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie waren längst gestorben,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und wußten es selber kaum.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think, mein dear?” Goosewing asked, glancing up from his book of German poetry.  His lovely companion sat beside him on the couch, her head tilted gently to the side.</p><p>“I have no idea what you said…” Duck admitted.  He reached out to tangle their fingers together between them.  “But I like it when you read to me.” </p><p>“It was a poem entitled:<strong> Sie liebten sich beide. </strong> It translates to:<strong> They loved each other.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em></em>
  </strong>
  <em>They loved each other, but neither</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would admit to the other they could:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As enemies, they saw each other,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And almost died of their love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end they parted and only</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saw each other sometimes in dreams:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was long ago they had died,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they scarcely knew it, it seems.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“As enemies they saw each other…” Duck pondered aloud.  “I liked the poem, even if it seemed rather sad by the end.” </p><p>“Is a good thing we have gotten along so well, yah?  Did you enjoy dinner?” Goosewing asked, setting the book of poems on the side table next to him.  </p><p>“It was delicious.  I never knew you were such a good cook.  Much better than anything Nann… Nall… Nanne…”</p><p>“You mean, your aunt Nancy?” the professor asked curiously. </p><p>“Yes, that’s right.  Better than anything Auntie Nancy ever made.  She’s a sweet girl, but still has a bit of trouble in the kitchen.  You should have seen the ruckus she made when I tried my hand at cooking for the first time.  Igor couldn’t even…”</p><p>“Igor?” </p><p>“Sorry, slip of the tongue,” the duck coughed.  “I meant to say that Aunt Nancy wasn’t too<strong> eager </strong>for me to try cooking on my own.  Sometimes she thinks I’m a little duckling,” his date laughed, the sound lingering in the air pleasantly.  </p><p>“She sounds lovely.  I’d like to meet your family someday,” Goosewing said.  His mind filled with the sound of wedding bells, and his lovely bride/groom making his way down the aisle in a trailing, ivory gown that was as innocent as he was. </p><p>“It’s getting late,” Duck mused, gazing at the setting sun beyond the small window.  He glanced up at Goosewing, and batted his long lashes.  “Aren’t you going to kiss me, Dr. von Goosewing?” </p><p>“Kiss you?” Goosewing nearly jumped in his seat as his heart began to pound rapidly.  Most of their kisses up until now had been soft goodbyes at the end of the evening, and on the rare occasion, more passionate embraces in the shadows of the garden maze.  To have his lovely companion all to himself in the privacy of his own home…</p><p>Duck giggled, his emerald fingers trailing up to toy with Goosewing’s bowtie.  “Your bowtie is very cute.  And those little glasses you wear…” He plucked them from the professor’s face, and set them on the table next to the book of poems.  “You don’t really need those right now, do you?” </p><p>“N-Nein, mein Geliebte,” Goosewing sighed, even as he cupped the younger man’s cheek, and drew him into a tender embrace.  (my love)</p>
<hr/><p>He’d only meant to kiss his dress-wearing companion a few times, but their leisurely kisses had quickly turned into something far more intimate.  Unable to stop himself, Goosewing slid a hand up his lover’s skirt, stroking circles onto his silken thighs.  The lovely young man was practically in his lap by this point, pressing feverish kisses to his beak.  </p><p>“G-Goosewing!” the duck gasped aloud, arching back as the professor stroked the cool, yet erect flesh between his legs.  </p><p>“Sssshuuu, mein pretty one.  You can call me Otto, you know.”  The vampire hunter chuckled, holding his lover close.  “It is amusing that you call me by my last name more than my first.  It sort of reminds me of someone else…” Goosewing’s words were swallowed by his lover’s mouth against his own.</p><p>“Don’t think about other people while we’re like this.  You’re mine, Otto.  Focus on me,” Duck whispered, his dark eyes giving off a slightly crimson glow. </p><p><em>Must be a trick of the light, </em>Goosewing told himself.  Wrapping his hand firmly around his companion’s length, he began to stroke the silken flesh.  He knew that if he glanced down, he’d see the young man’s disheveled skirt hiked up to his waist, his emerald legs on full display.  Duck’s tongue tangled with his own, inexperienced, but eager.  </p><p>His feminine companion was such a pretty thing, always dolled up for their dates.  It made Goosewing wonder about his more masculine side.  What did he look like when he woke up in the morning, when he dressed for a regular day, when he made small talk with his aunt and uncle over breakfast?  The professor longed to see that side of him.  </p><p>“OTTO!” the emerald duck cried out, his release coating Goosewing’s hand.  The young man’s hips rolled several more times, before his body sagged against him.  “Mmmm… Otto…” They shared another tender kiss as Goosewing withdrew his hand, wiping it discreetly against his pant leg.  </p><p>“Would you like me to help you out, as well?” Duck asked, his eyes lidded.  </p><p>Goosewing shook his head, readjusting his companion’s skirt without sneaking a peek - he was a gentleman, after all.  “Today was about you, mein sweet flower.” </p><p>“Oh, Otto,” the duck sighed, pressing even closer to him.  “Why are you so gentle with me?  It makes me think you might actually lo…” The younger man trailed off, nuzzling his bill under Goosewing’s chin.  </p><p>“But I do love you.  I thought I made that very clear, Duck.  I don’t care who you are, or what family you are from.  Someday, I hope you will be honest with me about your true identity.” </p><p>Duck said nothing for a moment, and when he did finally speak, his voice was muffled against Goosewing’s neck.  “I want to be honest with you.  There’s so much I want to tell you.  But…” </p><p>“But?” </p><p>“But the time isn’t right.  Not yet.”  Duck pulled away, gazing at Goosewing from beneath his heavily-shadowed eyelids.  A strand of ebony hair poked out from beneath the red wig, but it was hidden from view the moment the young man began to rearrange his clothing.  “So, my dear doctor… Will you escort me to the door?” </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to fly you closer to home?” Goosewing offered.  His companion shook his head.  </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Duck insisted.  “My home isn’t too far from here.”  </p><p>Once they were back on solid ground, Goosewing opened his arms for one last hug, which his companion was more than happy to give him.  “I will see you in a week, my dark eyed beauty.” </p><p>“In a week,” Duck agreed.  “Good evening, Goose… Otto.” </p><p>“Good evening, Duck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://mydailygerman.com/german-poems/</p><p>Poem from this blog post.  I thought it was fitting for them.  Also, the characters have become a bit more anthropomorphized in my mind, so they definitely wear pants.  Brown for Otto, and black for Duckula (when he isn’t in a dress).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beware the Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The full moon floated high in the sky above the Bella Rosa Gardens, peering down at the couple sitting on one of the park benches, locked in a passionate embrace.  Ivory fingers trailed through brown waves of hair, even as emerald arms pulled him closer.  The professor’s other hand began to trail up the younger man’s legs, sliding out of view beneath his white dress, which was patterned with lovely red roses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… Otto,” Duck groaned, pulling his lover down, even as he leaned back against the arm of the bench.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, mein sweet Duck,” the vampire hunter sighed, their bodies flush against each other as the moon shone down upon them.  He was reveling in the softness of the other bird’s tongue mingling with his own, when a sharp burst of pain wrenched him from the passionate moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Goosewing chuckled as he pulled back to readjust his suit.  A salty and metallic taste filled his mouth from the small cut on his tongue.  “Getting a bit feisty, mein love.” He reached for his companion, only to feel the smaller man’s hands against his chest, shoving him back.  Duck stumbled away from the bench, his hands now covering his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, mein dear.  Whatever is the matter?” the professor asked, stretching out a hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goosewing, run away! You can’t…”  The emerald duck froze, his body locked into a hunched over position.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That voice…” the vampire hunter whispered, his eyes widening in horror.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rich chuckle filled the night air as the young man straightened to his full height.  With one hand, he ripped the brunette wig from his head, flinging it to the ground.  Shafts of moonlight revealed shoulder-length black hair with purple highlights.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Schinken und käse!” Goosewing swore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodshot eyes snapped up to meet his, the duck’s yellow bill widening to reveal glistening fangs.  “Dr. von Goosewing.  What a delicious surprise,” the vampire hissed, taking a menacing step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You monster!” the vampire hunter yelled, attempting to stand up from the bench.  In a flash of smoke, the shorter duck was in front of him, pushing him back down.  With little effort, Duckula straddled his lap, his rose-print dress hiked up so that his bare thighs were pressed against Goosewing’s hips.  Sharp nails nearly tore his bowtie in half, and Goosewing jumped as he felt the moistness of a devious tongue trailed up the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall enjoy claiming you,” the vampire purred, his fangs pearly white in the moonlight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verschwinde!” (‘Get off!’ or ‘Get along with you!’)  Goosewing shoved his nemesis to the ground, jumping back as he heard the vampire hiss angrily at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tricked me, you monster!  I will not be fooled by your lies any longer!  Try to suck mein blood, will you...”  Goosewing searched his pockets, only to realize that he’d emptied his jacket of stakes after their dinner date on his dirigible.  Duck… no, Count Duckula, had been so fearful of the wooden weapons the moment he’d seen them.  Goosewing hadn’t even thought about the consequences of leaving his vampire hunting equipment back at the airship.  “Even without a stake, I can still defeat you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire seemed to pause, his entire body - still dressed in that pretty rose-patterned dress, swaying in the breeze.  His face was hidden in shadow as he hunched over again, covering his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing didn’t let his guard down. Weaponless, he stepped farther back, eager to put some distance between himself and the dangerous creature.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stakes?  Blood?” Duckula whispered.  His dark eyes, no longer bloodshot, rose to see Goosewing’s disheveled appearance.  As the vampire hunter watched, the vampire wiped his bill with his white sleeve, leaving a streak of crimson on the fabric.  “I-is that b-blood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is blood!  Mein blood, you - you - wampire!” Goosewing shouted, stomping his foot.  A strange look came over the vampire’s face - a cross between abject horror and panic.  No doubt he was upset that Goosewing had figured out his trick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goosewing… Otto, I can explain,” the count tried to say, only to flinch back when Goosewing took a menacing step forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you have been tricking me this whole time!  You horrible fiend - you monster - you, you…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the accusing words, the vampire’s chest began to heave, as if he was having trouble breathing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another trick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goosewing though.  Vampires were dead, soulless beings.  They no longer needed to breathe, so Duckula clearly wasn’t having some kind of panic attack in the middle of the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never to be forgiving you for this, Count Duckula!  You have toyed with mein feelings for too long!” In his anger, the vampire hunter surged forward - forgetting that he was weaponless.  As he approached, the vampire spun around, racing off down the path.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you had better run away, Count Duckula!  You haven’t seen the last of Dr. Otto von Goosewing!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Schinken und käse" apparently means ‘ham and cheese’ in German.  It’s one of Goosewing’s curses from the show.  I don’t speak German, so I hope I’ve translated the words and phrases properly.  </p><p>I decided to use Duckula’s hair color and length from the Danger Mouse 2015 reboot.  It’s always gelled up in the series, but it likely flows down around his shoulders normally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Count in Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning:  Suggestion of incest, even though it’s not actually incest.</p><p>https://shitiger.tumblr.com/post/636885343474417664/i-based-the-dress-count-duckula-wears-off-of-these<br/>*Inspiration for the dress Duckula is wearing in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you want a spot of carrot juice, my little Duckie-boo?” Nanny asked, setting the glass on the table next to his bed.  The emerald duck, clad only in his long purple night robe, turned over to face the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really hungry, Nanny.  I’ll drink it later,” Duckula sighed, nuzzling the pillow in his arms.  The curtains were pulled open to reveal the radiant colors of the sunset on the horizon.  He hadn’t left his bed all day, he realized.  Not that he’d done much on the days when he HAD left his room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, oh dear.  You’ve barely eaten a thing in over a week, Master Duckuler.  It isn’t good for a growing boy,” the woman sighed, sitting down gently on the edge of the bed.  Her attempt at gentleness made the mattress bounce, causing Duckula’s entire body to rise and fall.  He let out a soft grunt as he landed, his arms clutching the pillow tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything was going so well, Nanny.  I really thought he liked me,” the count said, sniffling as a tear rolled down his cheek.  His unbeating heart seemed to clench in his chest, sending a wave of sorrow through his entire body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought who liked you, dearie?” the woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duckula sighed, and flopped onto his back.  “It doesn’t matter now.  Guess I’d better face the music.  Looks like things are going to get back to normal around here.”  He reached for the glass of carrot juice, and drowned it in one gulp.  It did nothing to fill the emptiness that was like a chasm within him.  He couldn’t help but wonder what Otto… no, what Dr. von Goosewing was doing at that very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young count strode over to the window, gazing out into the distance.  Goosewing was probably in his airship, inventing some crazy weapon to try to destroy him.  Were all vampire hunters as tenacious as he was?  A smile came to his bill as he imagined the ivory feathered man, all dressed up in his plaid coat, yellow vest and adorable bowtie, bent over his blueprints as he grumbled about falling for the charms of a dangerous vampire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell for you, too, dummy.” Duckula glanced away from the window, catching sight of the confusion on Nanny’s face. “It’s nothing, Nanny.  Just thinking out loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be wanting to get dressed then, Duckie-boo?” the woman asked, heaving herself up from the bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of delight surged through the vampire’s chest.  “You know what - I AM going to get dressed.  I’m going to wear the prettiest dress I can find.  I’m going to put on my best makeup and jewellery, and I’m NOT going to wear a wig.  And when Goosewing shows up to get me, he’ll be the one running away.  B-because I’ll look so good, he won’t be able to handle it,” Duckula boasted, shoving aside his anxiety at seeing the vampire hunter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, dear.  Shall I set the table for two, then?  When will your date be arriving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duckula froze in his tracks, throwing a stunned look over his shoulder at the oblivious woman.  “No, Nanny.  He’s not coming here for a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you said the doctor was coming to get you?  Will you be having your date in the village again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… I…  You know what, I’m just going to go get dressed,” the count sighed, running his fingers through his tangled hair.  Ugh, it needed to be brushed.  “On second thought, run me a bath, Nanny.  Then I’ll get dressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you’d like, Master Duckuler.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Duckula was just putting the final touches on his makeup when he heard Igor calling out to him from the main foyer.  Something about a guest… “It’s probably Goosewing.  Odd - he doesn’t normally use the front door,” the duck grumbled, sliding his feet into a pair of black kitten-heeled shoes.  Turning to the full length mirror, the vampire admired the dress and shoes, and hoped that he’d done his makeup just right.  Hard to tell when you didn’t cast a reflection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress he’d finally chosen was long and purple, with a rounded neck and lacy sleeves.  The lightly pleated skirt flared out gently at the waist, ending a few inches above his ankles.  He’d added little rouge on his cheeks, a curl to his eyelashes, and just a touch of lavender lipstick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!  Goosewing, eat your heart out!” Duckula laughed, sashaying out of the hidden room.  As he stepped out into the hallway, he froze.  He could hear voices down the hall, coming from the parlor.  Igor laughed, genuinely pleased about something.  That was… very unusual.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” the count told himself.  He straightened to his full height, and put on his best </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes, I’m sexy, and I’m also too good for you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression. Striding down the hall, he forced himself to walk at an even pace, despite the anxiety creeping up his spine.  “Come on, Duck, it’s just Otto.  You can handle him.  He’ll take one look at you, and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there he is now!” Igor boasted, gesturing to Duckula as he stood in the parlor doorway.  A bald duck with a narrow bill and sharp fangs stood next to him, nursing a glass of what Duckula suspected was blood.  Yuck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Vlad!  What are you doing here?” Duckula asked, stepping gingerly into the room. The older duck gave him a once over, his crimson gaze lingering on his bare neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right to call me, Igor.  This is worse than I thought,” Count Vlad stated, finishing off his glass of blood.  With a smack of his lips, he crossed the room, circling Duckula like a hawk.  “My, aren’t we looking lovely today, nephew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes?  I, uh, had plans to go to the village and… feast on a maiden or two,” Duckula lied, his eyes darting to Igor who just raised a brow at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Duckula.  Don’t play me for a fool.” Vlad took the younger man firmly by the arm, and led him over to the couch.  “Now, sit.”  Duckula did as he commanded, a feeling of panic rising up inside of him as he watched his uncle pace back and forth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igor filled me in on your… unfortunate circumstances.  Luckily the entire family isn’t here to see how far the house of Duckula has fallen,” the older duck sighed, shaking his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now see here…” Duckula began to say, only to be cut off by a wave of the older man’s hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only are you living your life as a… ugh, vegetarian,” the older count spat out, “but you also fancy yourself in love with a vampire hunter, of all things.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igor!” Duckula hissed, glaring at his butler who, at least, had the decency to appear slightly apologetic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Master Duckula, but you have been haunting the castle like a lovesick ghost for long enough.  Now that Count Vlad is here, you will be able to see how much better your immortal life can be.”  Igor crossed the room, holding out his tray which still held a single glass of blood.  “Won’t you at least try a sip?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury rose up in Duckula’s core, lashing out along with his hand.  “NEVER!”  The glass cracked as it hit the floor, spilling crimson liquid at his feet.  He was about to storm out of the room when he caught sight of his uncle’s chest beginning to heave in and out, his fangs glinting dangerously.  He couldn’t help but cringe back as the older vampire loomed over him, closing the distance between their faces until they were nearly bill to bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you are incapable of fulfilling your duties as Count Duckula.  I have no choice but to guide you to your true potential.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lord?” Igor exclaimed, stepping closer.  Vlad hissed under his breath, waving the servant back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In one week’s time, the family shall gather at Castle Duckula.  They will not be informed of your lack of interest in blood, no - that is a secret we shall keep to ourselves.  Instead, Igor shall prepare delightful invitations to an event they will, no doubt, be eager to witness,” Count Vlad declared, the red of his eyes beginning to swirl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What event?  I know of no such even...t…” Duckula felt a dizziness overcome him.  The room began to sway and blurr as his uncle’s eyes continued to gaze into his own.  “W-what are you d-d-doing to me?” Duckula whispered, before his entire body became rigid and still.  Everything was a haze of light and color as his body was paralyzed.  He couldn’t move, he couldn’t blink.  He could only stare straight ahead, awaiting orders from his master.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count Duckula!” Igor cried out, his tray clanging on the floor as he flung himself forward in fear.  He took a seat next to Duckula, and turned his face toward him.  The young man stared back at him, his dark eyes lidded and empty of thought.  “What have you done to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is merely in a trace, Igor.  A proper vampire would be strong enough to resist my hypnotic abilities.  It is likely due to the lack of blood in his diet.”  Count Vlad spun around, striding toward the blazing fireplace.  He stood before it, contemplating the richness of the flames.  “You’d better get to work, Igor.  I want those wedding invitations sent out as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wedding invitations?  But you are his uncle,” Igor protested, clutching the young master’s cool hands between his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igor, Igor, Igor…” Vlad tisked, glancing over his shoulder.  “You have been a loyal thrall of the Duckula family for all of their vampiric years.  You should know better than most that we vampires are family BECAUSE we’re vampires, not because we were blood related while we were alive.”  The older count sighed, adjusting his pigeon blue suit, and crimson-lined black cape.  “I will hear no more complaints.  Duckula and I will be wed on the night of the full moon in one week’s time.  Then he will return with me to my castle, where I can ensure that he has a proper diet of blood.  And I must not forget to include a healthy dose of daily torment on the villagers.  If he’s lucky, we may even kill a vampire hunter or two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor glanced at Count Duckula, his heart sinking as the young man’s face continued to stare straight ahead - Vlad’s threats going unheard.  This was not what he’d intended.  Still…  “As you wish, m’lord.  Should I presume Count Duckula will be… in this state for the rest of the week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  No reason to waste a perfectly good hypnotizing.  Just have that nanny take him back to his chambers.  Don’t bother to feed him - just have her dust him off every few days until the ceremony.  Oh, and leave him in the dress.  It really is a lovely outfit for a bride.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you desire, m’lord,” the servant sighed, reluctantly leaving Duckula’s side to summon Nanny.  Oh, if only that wretched Goosewing hadn’t toyed with the count’s feelings.  Why, if he ever saw that horrible vampire hunter again, he’d… he’d…  Igor felt his entire body sag as he stepped out into the hall.  Perhaps the hunter would do them all a favor by ending Duckula’s life.  Then they could resurrect him again next century, without the need for a forced wedding.      </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on the other side of the village…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otto von Goosewing nearly nodded off, only to jerk awake when his coffee cup dropped from his hands onto the tabletop, spilling cold coffee on his blueprints.  “Ah!  Mein blueprints!”  He wiped off the papers with one hand, using the other to rub his eyes as he let out a loud yawn.  Moonlight shone through the windows, reminding him of the late hour.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have barely slept most of the week.  Or has it been more than a week?” Setting his papers aside, he slumped down in his chair to rest his head in his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the vampire had revealed himself in the garden, Goosewing had rushed home to arm himself.  He’d spent several days booby-trapping the dirigible, expecting Count Duckula to attack at any moment.  But there had been no sign of the Lord of Castle Duckula, and the vampire hunter was starting to have - second thoughts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein!  You can’t be having doubts, Otto.  You are a von Goosewing!  Your family legacy is to hunt vampires - even zee pretty ones!  Count Duckula is evil.  He is!  He… he has to be…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Such a Pretty Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a partial chapter.  Trigger warning for suggested incest, even though they’re not related by blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The well-dressed figure let himself into Count Duckula’s bedchambers, closing the door quietly behind him.  The curtains had been carelessly left open, allowing the moon to bathe the figure on the bed in rays of soft light.  Vlad slipped closer, gazing down at his elegantly-clothed nephew.  The younger duck’s eyes were a beautiful swirl of crimson, indicating that the trance was still in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older count sat down on the edge of the bed, holding out a hand.  “Arise, nephew, but do not awake.  Let dear old Uncle Vlad look at you.”  The young man sat up slowly, his head turning toward him.  Black hair trailed over his shoulders, the purple highlights adding depth to the ebony color.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad reached out, and wrapped an arm around Duckula’s shoulders, stroking his hair out of the way to get a good view of his pretty green neck.  The young man reminded him of Count Duckula the Twelfth, who was well known for exploring his more feminine side.  Sadly, that Count Duckula had also been violently against sharing a bed with Vlad, and he HAD had the power to resist him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not this Count Duckula though.  The older vampire caressed the young man’s neck, trailing his hand down his lace-covered arm.  “Such a pretty dress for a pretty young man.  Your vampire hunter is missing out on enjoying your beauty.  I will not make the same mistake.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his gaze down, he let his hand slip under the younger count’s skirt, trailing his fingers up his downy legs.  “Oh, my, my… You are full of surprises,” Vlad chuckled, tracing his fingers over the lace he could feel between Duckula’s legs.  Sadly, the hypnotism would not allow his nephew to feel the pleasures of the flesh.  That would have to wait until they were wed.  Perhaps he would allow Duckula to continue his vegetarian lifestyle for a while longer while at his castle; it would make him more amenable in the bedchambers.  Blood-thirsty vampires were difficult lovers, after all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Vlad withdrew his hand, and straightened the younger man’s skirts.  Leaning closer, he trailed his fangs over Duckula’s soft green throat.  “Perhaps, just a taste...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Announcing the arrival of Countess Lucrecia and Duke Cassius!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad pulled back, grumbling under his breath about annoying relatives interrupting his pleasant evening.  “Lay back down, my dear.  Soon, we shall be wed.  And then we can enjoy each other’s company.  Hah!  I doubt your hunter fellow got very far.  When you discover true passion, it shall be at my hands.”  The older vampire lifted Duckula’s hand to his bill, giving it a light kiss.  “Until next we meet, sweet Duckula.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah… Vlad’s a creep.  Get your butt in gear, Goosewing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Unfortunate Wedding part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where did things go wrong?” Goosewing sighed, plopping himself down on the couch in the reading room.  Something glinted in the light, catching his attention.  Reaching into the couch cushions, he pulled out a strand of red hair.  Unbidden, a smile rose to his beak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck loved his wigs,” he reminded himself.  The goose glanced up, and for a moment, he was sure that he saw Duck sitting next to him, dressed in his red wig, ivory blouse, and flower-covered skirt.  The young man smiled kindly at him, and then seemed to fade away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been cooped up in the dirigible for too long.  Part of me is starting to wonder if I am the one who is overreacting.”  Goosewing sighed heavily, cradling his head in his hands.  What if everything his uncles ever taught him was wrong?  Or perhaps Duckula truly was the exception to the rule?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be that Duckula really is a vegetarian?  Perhaps he is able to behave normally if he is not under the influence of blood.”  The smiling face of his emerald feathered lover came to mind again.  There was no ill-intent when they danced, night after night.  Not a single sign of malice when they dined at the restaurant, or when they took long walks in the garden.    Duck had even visited his home, and left without any sign of an attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My vampire hunting equipment gave him quite a scare that day.  And he did end up breaking mein mirror.  Now that I think of it, he must have known he would cast no reflection.  Oh, but he was so upset after it happened, and he did offer to replace the glass…” Goosewing let out a chuckle.  “Igor… Of course.  He kept forgetting his uncle and aunt’s names, because they aren’t his uncle and aunt, at all.”  But the way Duck had spoken of the two, it was as if they’d raised him.  And perhaps they had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened that night might have been an accident.  The monster only came out after tasting mein blood!” Goosewing stated firmly.  Count Duckula was innocent.  “Oh, mein love.  What is an old vampire hunter to do when faced with such a dilemma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock on the wall read 10:54pm.  If he hurried, he might be able to make it to the castle before midnight.  “But what if Duck is sleeping?  For a vampire, he is unusually active during the day.”  Goosewing nearly gave in to the thought of approaching Duckula the next day, but his conscience would not allow it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein!  You are a gentleman, Otto von Goosewing, and you have hurt the man you love.  It is up to you to make things right, even if it is late in the evening.  Just you wait, mein Duck - I will be there soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just hope I am not too late to be forgiven.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nanny carefully brushed the count’s purple-streaked hair, her eyes downcast.  “Oh, Duckie-boo.  I’ve always wanted to see you get married… but not like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duckula stared ahead, his eyes glazed over from Count Vlad’s hypnotism.  Nanny’s words were like individual raindrops during a storm - impossible to decipher amidst the cacophony of the wind and rain and booming thunder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree with you, Nanny,” Igor sighed, gazing at them from his seat in the chair nearby.  “I had no idea Count Vlad would resort to this.  Still, he is more powerful than any of us.  Best to just go along with it.  If we’re lucky, he’ll return Count Duckula to the castle once he’s a proper vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.  Still, our poor Duckie-boo has been heartbroken, and now this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!  The thought of him being in love with a vampire hunter is absolutely preposterous.  Clearly it was Dr. Goosewing who seduced him, and then ran away when he realized he’d romanced a vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he put on this lovely dress, thinkin’ he was going to meet his love,” said the woman, easily ignoring the butler’s words.  “Now he’ll be married in it, but to another man.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well… Nothing that can be done about now.  Is he ready, Nanny? The butler asked, cocking his head to examine the young master’s form.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s ready,” Nanny sighed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we escort him down to the chapel.  I’m not sure why we still have one of those on the castle grounds, but it’s better than him getting married in the foyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along then, Duckie-boo,” said Nanny, helping the young man to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come along, young master.  We are going to meet… Count Vlad,” Igor grimaced, gritting his teeth as they left the bedchambers. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They reached the bottom of the stairs, and were about to pass the main doors when there was a sharp knock on the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who could that be then?” Nanny wondered, holding Duckula’s arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One moment.  I’ll get it,” Igor sighed, shuffling toward the door.  He slid the door open slightly, glaring out into the darkness.  “Yes, who is it?  YOU!  And what might YOU be doing here, von Goosewing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, well… I was just coming to see…” The vampire hunter caught sight of the count through the crack in the door, and pushed his way inside.  “Duckula!  I needed to speak with you, mein…”  Goosewing paused, taking in the strange color that seemed to swirl in the vampire’s eyes.  “Wait - What is wrong with your eyes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, he’s in a trance, of course.  One would think a vampire hunter would be familiar with such things,” an authoritative voice declared, catching the attention of everyone in the room.  Count Vlad stood in the doorway of the adjoining hallway, flanked by two other crimson-eyed birdmen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A trance?  You put mein dear Duck in a trance?  Why you horrible..!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad snapped his fingers, and the vampire duo left his side, rushing toward von Goosewing.  The vampire hunter stepped back, immediately pulling a stake from his jacket.  He waved it at the fanged creatures circling him.  A movement caught his eye, stealing his attention at the worst possible time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bald vampire in the blue suit, and red-lined cape stepped up to Duckula, wrapping an arm around his waist.  His fingers lingered on the young count’s hip, his eyes glinting with desire.  Goosewing stepped forward, lowering his stake without thinking.  “What you doing to… Hey!  Let go of me!”  The vampires gripped onto his arms on either side, one of them wrestling the stake from his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check his pockets for other weapons,” the lead vampire ordered, before his attention snapped back to Goosewing.  “As for what I am doing, I am making sure my nephew learns the value of being a true vampire.  Ah, but I haven’t introduced myself.  I am Count Vlad the 5th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numerous stakes and guns were pulled out of the vampire hunter’s jacket, leaving a small pile on the floor under his suspended feet.  In his haste to apologize to Duckula, he’d completely forgotten that his favorite jacket was filled with the dangerous implements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” the red-haired vampire on his right asked.  He held out a black metal ball, eyeing it curiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mein Suncatcher,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goosewing realized.  It was one of his newest, most powerful weapons.  But it would do him little good if it was discarded in the hallway.  “That was… a gift, for mein fair Duckula.  A surprise,” he lied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Count Vlad raised a thick brown eyebrow at him.  “How very tragic.  A vampire hunter in love with a creature of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we throw it away, Count Vlad?” the vampire on Goosewing’s left asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, no.  In fact, bring the gift AND the hunter with us.  He’ll make a - </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious </span>
  </em>
  <span>guest for the reception.  Now then, come this way, Duckula,” ordered Vlad, moving his hand to rest it on the younger count’s lower back.  The group set off down the hallway toward the courtyard entrance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAIT! Where are we going?  Where are you taking us?” Goosewing cried out, his legs swinging uselessly beneath him as he was carried along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bald vampire glanced over his shoulder.  “Why, we’re heading to the chapel, of course.  The entire family is there.  Didn’t Igor tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid there was little time for conversation, m’lord,” the butler answered, from where he and Nanny were bringing up the rear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” Goosewing asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Count Vlad chuckled.  “I suppose</span>
  <em>
    <span> he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was surprised by the news, as well.  It has come to the family’s attention that our dear nephew fancies himself in love with a vampire hunter.  That’s hardly the sort of thing we wish to encourage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In love…”  the hunter’s eyes darted to Duckula, who was still being guided along by the taller vampire.  “He is in love with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly,” Vlad sniffed.  “Once we’ve wed, I will take him back to my castle.  Of course, by that time you, hunter, will be nothing more than a memory.  Your death will be a step in his path to becoming a proper vampire, like his forefathers before him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill of horror crept up Goosewing’s spine.  Surely, he didn’t mean…  “Wed?”   You intend to marry him - against his will?  Are you not his uncle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bald count let out a long, exaggerated sigh.  “How many times must I say it?  Vampires are family because we’re vampires, not because of any blood relationship from when we were alive.  As for the marriage against his will… He’ll thank me for it later.  After all, it isn’t as if I have any ulterior motives. Although, our dear Duckula does look lovely in a dress, does he not?”  Vlad leaned closer, whispering into Duckula’s ear.  The younger count turned toward him, allowing Vlad to take his hand, and press a kiss to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A righteous fury rose up within the hunter, causing him to struggle and kick his feet.  “Keep your dirty paws off mein Geliebte!” (my love)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Nanny asked, glancing at the stooped man next to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly the vampire hunter is implying that he’s in love with Count Duckula,” Igor replied, his eyes calmly tracing from Goosewing’s flailing to Duckula and Vlad’s calm demeanors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I remember - you’re the one who broke my dear Duckie-boo’s heart!  Why I’d be right mad at you if I didn’t know how in love he still is,” the woman said, her voice causing the entire group to pause.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing went limp, his mind racing with the thought of Duckula greeting him at the door in that beautiful purple gown.  He would have fallen head over heels AGAIN for the young vampire.  But now Duckula was to be wed to his own uncle?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spare me the sap,” Vlad snapped, a sneer visible on his beak as he prodded his soon-to-be bride along.  “Duckula will be wed, to me, and the first blood he shall taste tonight will be yours, von Goosewing.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Unfortunate Wedding part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“D-dearly b-beloved, w-we are g-gathered h-h-here t-today…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry it along, priest.  We’re not your flock of naive villagers,” Vlad snapped, glaring at the trembling chickadee priest.  Duckula stood next to him in front of the altar, his swirling eyes staring straight ahead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the first few rows of pews were filled with their vampiric family members.  Countess Lucrecia had taken a personal interest in von Goosewing, insisting that he be seated next to her.  The vampire hunter was gritting his teeth, holding back his fury in light of being unable to escape the ropes that now bound him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, sitting in the farthest pews were Igor and Nanny, who were tasked to guard the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right.  Count Vlad, d-do you t-take this d-duck to be your l-lawfully w-wedded hus-husband?” The priest stammered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Vlad purred in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And d-do you, Count Duckula, t-take Count Vlad t-to be your h-husband, as w-well?”  </span>
  <span>The younger man continued to stare straight ahead, uttering not a sound. </span>
  <span>“Uh, well…” The priest coughed, glancing back and forth between the men.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckula, my dearest, do give the man your consent,” Vlad ordered, reaching out to take his nephew’s hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give the man my consent,” Duckula stated emotionlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There now.  You have what you need, priest,” said the elder count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, y-yes.  By the p-power vested in m-me, I n-now pronounce y-you, husband and husband!” the priest rushed to say, slamming his bible shut.  “N-now you j-just have to s-sign the p-papers, and have a w-witness s-sign, and it’s a-all done, Count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Vlad said smoothly.  He waved at the small table nearby, where a paper and quill sat.  “Lucrecia and Emilio, would you do the honors?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I will.  My little nephew is getting married!  Such a happy day,” the woman declared, her long dress swishing around her feet as she sashayed up to the table to sign her name.  A red-haired vampire in an white suit followed.  Once their task was complete, they both returned to their seats, snuggling close to the vampire hunter trapped between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, my dear,” Vlad insisted, pulling Duckula lightly along with him to the table.  He wrote his name on the document with a flourish, and then pushed the quill into his nephew’s hands, and guided it into a rough version of his signature.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-the c-cerem-mony is now c-complete.  May I g-go n-now?” the priest asked timidly, his entire body shaking in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, of course,” said Count Vlad, waving a hand at the doorway.  “Igor, get the door for Father Pikington, will you.”  The servant bowed, and shuffled toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good, g-good.  I was a b-bit w-worried there,” the heavyset man said, snatching his bible off the pulpit, and hurrying down the aisle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one last thing, father,” Vlad called out, stopping the man in his tracks.  The priest turned slowly, clearly sensing the danger.  Every vampire in the room, save for Duckula, grinned widely at him - fangs glinting in the candlelight.  “It wouldn’t be a proper wedding without a wedding feast!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing gagged as he watched the monsters surround the priest before he even had a chance to take a few steps.  They fell on him like starving wolves, ripping at his flesh to get to his blood.  Crimson splashed their faces and clothing, making them even more hellish in the candlelight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckula,” the hunter hissed, trying to get the young count’s attention.  “Duck-u-la!” he nearly shouted again, struggling at his ropes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t think we’ve forgotten about you, von Goosewing.  It’s traditional to slaughter a vampire hunter during a vampire wedding.  You wouldn’t want us to break tradition, would you?” Count Vlad asked calmly, adjusting his cuffs.  He made no attempt to wipe the blood from his beak as he strode up to the pew where Goosewing sat, still struggling to free his tied hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, now this won’t do at all.  Untie our hunter - We’re aristocrats, not ruffians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain this is a good idea, Count Vlad?” one of the cousins asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is weaponless.  But we should give him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sporting </span>
  </em>
  <span>chance,” the bald vampire chuckled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing gasped as one of the vampires leaned over the pew, their talon-like nails slashing the ropes as if they were paper.  In a flash, he stumbled into the aisle, searching his coat for anything that could be used as a weapon.  His hands came up empty.  Around him, the vampires crept closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a cute one,” a dark-haired vampire snarled, baring his fangs.  “Don’t hog him all to yourself, Lucrecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude, Cassius.  We ladies should be the ones to draw first blood. Isn’t that right, Thyia?” the slender vampire purred, batting her eyes at the spiky-haired woman across from her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite right,” the other woman insisted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares about ladies first,” the eldest vampire spat, hobbling forward with his cane in hand.  “I want to taste his blood!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the vampires leapt upon their prey, claws extended.  Rather than rip him apart, as they had the priest, they began to toy with the hunter, as a cat would it’s prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at his lovely crimson blood,” Lucrecia sighed, digging her nails into the goose’s side.  She withdrew her hand, watching the red stain spread across his coat.  Deep scratches and sore bruises littered the little man’s body, even as he struggled valiantly to escape.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your life now comes to an end,” Cassius hissed, dragging Goosewing close.  Pushing the hunter’s head to the side, he bared his fangs - ready to sink them into his neck for the killing bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But first…” Vlad interrupted, his calm voice catching the attention of every occupant in the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassius snarled under his breath, holding the hunter tightly as his eyes darted to their leader.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckula, would you like to open von Goosewing’s gift.  It seems only fitting that he be alive to see it,” Count Vlad announced, waving the entranced vampire closer.  Duckula stepped forward, his little black shoes tapping against the stone floor.  Vlad plucked the black sphere from the table where he’d left it, and placed it into his nephew’s hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A love gift from a hunter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know it isn’t a weapon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a trap!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a rose dripping with blood.  That would be romantic,” Thyia sighed, spinning around in her blue gown.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is disgusting,” Goosewing declared, even as he trembled in pain.  His attention focused on Duckula, the only vampire in the room untouched by blood. “If this is to be my last day, I want you to know that mein heart is yours, fair Duck.  You are the light of mein life, and I will miss holding you in mein arms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are all hunters this sappy?” one of the vampire cousins grunted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know romance if it smashed you in the face,” another hissed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing ignored the vampires, even as he yanked himself out of the dark-haired vampire’s grip.  Stumbling forward, he felt the world sway under his feet, and caught sight of blood dripping onto the floor beneath him.  He was dying, that much he knew.  Without medical attention, he wouldn’t make it to the next sunrise.  His gaze returned to Duckula, who stood motionless in his beautiful purple dress - the orb clutched in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My last gift shall do you no harm, Duckula.  I hope it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>light up</span>
  </em>
  <span> your days and nights, even after I am gone.  Press the button on the top,” Goosewing said, wincing as the pain in his side intensified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad!” several vampires snapped, clearly reaching the last of their patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bald vampire waved his hand, leaning closer to his bride.  “Do as the hunter has asked.  We wouldn’t want to delay his death much longer, my lovely Duckula.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing’s eyes widened as a green finger pressed the button, causing the black orb to split in half.  Something flickered within the center, quickly flaring up into a bright, unrelenting light that flooded the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams of pain and agony filled the chapel as, one by one, the vampires’ bodies shattered into dust.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mein Duck is not affected by the sun, unlike you despicable fiends.  Return to dust!” the hunter shouted, falling to his knees to clutch as his side.  He took several gulps of air as the screams died down, and the light faded into a soft glow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was able to push himself to his feet, Goosewing glanced over his shoulder.  Duckula’s servants were still standing by the door, their faces a mixture of shock and awe.  The vegetarian vampire stood in the same place at the end of the aisle, his eyes a swirl of crimson as he held the orb before him.  Next to him, and all around the room, were piles of ash that had once been blood-thirsty creatures of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckula!  Mein love!  Igor, why is he still entranced?” the hunter called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only blood can break Count Vlad’s spell,” the buzzard declared, shaking himself out of his stupor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be liking that,” Nanny tutted gently.  “Our Duckie-boo prefers a nice cup of carrot juice, he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosewing smiled, his gaze softening at the mention of his lover’s vegetarianism.  He was such a strange, magnificent vampire - his Duckula.  “If it is blood he needs… well, I have plenty of that,” the hunter sighed, pressing a hand against his injured side.  He stumbled closer to Duckula, and held out a hand coated with his own blood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink deeply, mein Geliebte,” Otto von Goosewing said.  He pressed his bloody hand to Duckula’s lips.  Several droplets hit the count’s tongue, and he dropped the orb to clutch onto Goosewing’s hand.  Bill widening, and fangs extending from his gums, Duckula sipped greedily at the hunter’s blood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling faint, Goosewing fell to his knees, his hand still Duckula’s prisoner.  Fangs pierced his wrist, draining his blood even faster. The hunter coughed roughly, covering his mouth with his sleeve.  As he pulled his arm back, he could see fresh blood staining it, as well.  With his last few laboured breaths, he whispered up at his love, “At least I got to see you safe - one last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vision blurring, Goosewing let himself sink into the inky shadows that engulfed his body - taking him away from his pain.  His last thought was of how lovely Duckula still was, even when his mouth was drenched in blood. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Blood,” Duckula groaned, his white eyes flooding crimson.  “This is blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, m’lord,” Igor said, making his way to the front of the chapel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The count glanced down at the man slumped at his feet.  Otto von Goosewing - a vampire hunter.  His mortal enemy…  No, that wasn’t entirely right.  Memories from his softer half began to assault him, reminding him of the time they’d spent with the hunter.  The other Count Duckula, the one who loathed blood, loved this man.  And clearly, the hunter loved him, in return.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igor, the hunter fed me his own blood.  He freed me from Vlad’s disgusting trance, at the cost of his own life,” Duckula grumbled, tilting his head to the side as he gazed down at the man bleeding out at his feet. His heartbeat was slowing rapidly - soon he would be dead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true vampire does not LOVE.  And yet, I feel attached to him.  It is not just that he is handsome.” Duckula shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides.  “I dislike the idea of him dying at this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor nodded calmly.  “Not that I am encouraging this sort of thing, but m’lord could make him a thrall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duckula narrowed his eyes.  “The hunter will hate me for it.  He could hate the other Duckula just as furiously.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, or perhaps he will forgive you.” Igor stepped closer to side-whisper into his ear.  “Anything is better than listening to the other Count Duckula mope about for the remainder of the century.  And besides, you said it yourself that he is a handsome one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duckula’s lips curled up into a grin.  “He is a handsome one.  I will enjoy having him around to serve my needs.”  The vampire knelt down, pulling the hunter’s upper body into his lap.  The purple dress he was wearing caught his attention for a moment.  At least this other half had good taste in dresses.  “I will not allow you to die, Otto von Goosewing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire brought his own arm up to his bill, pressing his sharp fangs into his own wrist until crimson blood flowed down his arm.  Pressing his wrist to the hunter’s beak, he forced the blood into his mouth.  “Drink, von Goosewing.  Drink and become one of my thralls.  Your life is now in my hands.  And Igor…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, m’lord?” the buzzard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread over the vampire’s bill.  “Prepare the </span>
  <em>
    <span>special </span>
  </em>
  <span>dungeon  Once von Goosewing has recovered, we will be in need of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you desire, m’lord.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Thrall or Not to Thrall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goosewing awoke to the realization that he was laying on a small bed, his head resting on a plump pillow. Around him were stone walls that reminded him of ancient ruins, not his cozy dirigible. </p><p>“Ah, Dr. von Goosewing.  It is good to see you back in the land of the living - so to speak.”  The butler calmly gazed at him from the chair near his bed, his hands preoccupied with a newspaper.  </p><p>“Duckula?” Goosewing gasped, sitting up quickly.</p><p>“You mean, Count Duckula.  I’m afraid you've just missed him.  He has barely left your side the entire transformation, but the moment you began to stir, he fled down the hall,” said Igor, his gaze flickering to the open door. </p><p>“Fled down the hall?  Wait… What transformation?” </p><p>The butler’s calm golden eyes focused on him.  “Why doctor… Do you not remember the state you were in following the fight with Count Duckula’s family?  You were bleeding out on the floor.  If I may be so bold to say, sir - Nanny and I were quite impressed with your sudden display of heroism.  Presenting your own lifeblood to break our dear count’s trance - Truly a noble and loving sacrifice.  Quite unexpected of a vampire hunter.” </p><p>“Bleeding?” Goosewing pressed a hand to his side, the memory of pain coming back to him.  He was startled to find himself shirtless, his feathers and flesh undamaged.  “You said there was a transformation?  Duckula healed me?” </p><p>The butler laughed, his voice echoing the walls of the small bedchamber they were in.  “Healed you?  Evilness, no.  He did much more than just heal you, doctor.  He made you a thrall!  </p><p>“A thrall?” A chill ran up the hunter’s spine.  Thralls were the dangerous, immortal servants of vampires.  Capable of withstanding the light of day, but just as evil as their masters.  “He made me a servant?” </p><p>“Of a sort,” Igor sighed, shrugging his shoulders.  “He granted you a longer life, as the first Count Duckula did to myself and Nanny.  However, <em> our </em>Count Duckula is not as powerful as the first, due to his lack of blood drinking the majority of his life, so you are certainly NOT a true immortal.  I would wager that your own life will come to an end soon after the current Count Duckula had passed on.  Without a weekly helping of his blood, your body will be quick to wither away.” </p><p>"Verdammte!” (damn it) the hunter swore, pressing his hand to his mouth. He was already imagining the bitter, metallic taste of blood on his tongue.  “Are you saying that I have to be drinking Duck’s blood to stay by his side?</p><p>The butler scoffed loudly, his gaze narrowing in distaste.  “You may be his lover, but to refer to the count in such an overly-familiar way…” Igor’s face fell, and he grumbled under his breath.  “Nevermind.  Count Duckula truly believes he is in love with you, so you will, no doubt, get away with all manner of things from this point onward.”</p><p>Goosewing ducked his head, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.  “Duckula is in love with me?  Truly?” </p><p>“Why, of course our little Duckie-boo is in love with you.  He was moping about all week long before his uncle Vlad arrived.  And when you was dying in his arms, he swore to heal you, and keep you as his own,” said Nanny, bashing her way through what was once the door.  </p><p>“Yes, well, he was in a possessive state of mind, once he’d dined on von Goosewing’s lifeblood.  It was such a rapturous moment - to see his bloodshot eyes and gleaming fangs.  My heart was aflutter with wonder as he slit his own wrist, and held it to your mouth, doctor.  Even in your near-death state, the master’s healing blood began to change you from the inside out.  </p><p>“That little boo-boo on your side healed right up, it did,” Nanny interrupted, jostling the mattress as she sat down on the end.  Reaching out, she patted Goosewing’s leg from atop the covers.  “Our Duckie-boo carried you back into the castle, and had us prepare this room for you.  Why, his room is just down the hall on your left.  Ooh, I imagine he’s worrying himself half to death over you as we speak,” the woman sighed. </p><p>“Really?  Whyever would Duck be doing that?” Goosewing wondered aloud. </p><p>Igor raised a brow.  “Isn’t it obvious?  You’re a vampire HUNTER, doctor.  He likely fears you will stake him for saving your life.” </p><p>“NEIN!  I would never do such a thing to mein… to mein sweet Duck.  I would give zee moon and stars to see him smile.”  Goosewing glanced under the covers, relieved to see his pants still in place.  “Do you by chance have mein clothes, Mr. Igor?”</p><p>“Master Duckula brought you a change of clothes from your airship.  The shirt and jacket you were wearing was ruined during the fight, I’m afraid.” The butler slowly got to his feet, intent on fetching the articles of clothing from a nearby closet.  </p><p>“Just the shirt, please.  I would speak with Duckula as soon as possible.” </p><hr/><p>Dressed in his regular suit and cape, Count Duckula paced his bedchambers in a mixture of long and short strides.  “He’s awake.  He’s awake.  That’s good.  But what if he hates me for feeding him my blood?  What if he tries to kill me?  What if he leaves, and I never see him again?” </p><p>The count stopped in front of the window as tears began to cloud his vision.  “This is it.  He’s going to leave me, and hate me, and I’ll never see him again.” In his silent agony, he didn’t hear the bedroom door slip open, nor did he hear the footsteps making their way across the room. </p><p>“Mein Duck,” a deep voice whispered, even as warm hands settled on his shoulders. </p><p>“Goosewing, you…” Duckula turned, bracing himself for the expected confrontation.  The hunter just smiled, sealing their lips together.  </p><p>“Mein love.  Why are you crying?” Goosewing asked, once they’d pulled apart.  A single hand traced up the count’s cheek to wipe away the moisture from beneath his eyes.  </p><p>“Otto, you’re…”  Duckula couldn’t remember the exact events that occured in the chapel.  He’d woken to find himself at Goosewing’s bedside.  It had been Igor who had filled him in on what the OTHER Count Duckula had done.   Overcome with remorse, Duckula threw his arms around his lover’s neck.  “I’m so, so sorry!  The other Duckula saw that you were dying, and he couldn’t watch you die.  Not after you’d saved us.  But that doesn’t excuse what he did to you.  You must hate me…” </p><p>“Shu, shu, shu…” the hunter whispered, leading Duckula to the bed, and sitting down next to him.   “It’s fine. It’s fine, mein love.” </p><p>“You killed the others… That’s what Igor told me,” the count whispered, glancing up at him. </p><p>Goosewing immediately turned away, rubbing his neck awkwardly.  “Yes, sorry about your family…”</p><p>Duckula let out a relieved laugh.  “Don’t be sorry!  They were pretty horrible.”</p><p>“They were.  Now, you said the other you, did you not?  What does that mean?” Goosewing asked, taking his lover’s hands.</p><p>“When I drink blood, another me comes out.  He’s cruel and bloodthirsty, a proper vampire.”  Duckula shook his head rapidly.  “But since I’m a vegetarian, he doesn’t come out much.  Usually only when Igor tricks me into drinking blood.” </p><p>“Ah, I see.  I suppose I should be glad that the other Duckula likes me,” the hunter mused.  His lover’s darker side was a bit worrying, but he’d handle it if they ever met face-to-face.  He wouldn’t kill him, no, but perhaps he could persuade him to stay away from the villagers, at least. </p><p>“What now?” Duckula asked, his voice interrupting Goosewing’s thoughts. </p><p>“Now?” Goosewing brought one of his lover’s hands up to his beak, kissing it.  “Now I am yours for as long you want me to be.” </p><p>Duckula smiled, leaning up for a quick kiss.  “Is forever too long?” </p><p>“Nein.”  The hunter reached up to stroke his fingers through the duck’s lovely hair, cupping his cheek tenderly.  “Forever sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Marry me,” Duckula blurted out.  “I mean, will you marry me, Otto?” </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” Goosewing pondered aloud.  He was a gentleman, after all.  </p><p>“Why can’t I ask?” said Duck, raising a brow at him. </p><p>“Well, you’re not exactly getting down on one knee…” Goosewing began, only to be cut off when Duckula stood up from the bed to tower over him.  </p><p>“Are you saying you want to see me on my knees, Doctor von Goosewing?” the vampire purred, straddling his lap without a second thought.  The hunter blushed, his hands coming to rest on his lover’s soft hips.  </p><p>“Maybe later, yes,” the hunter admitted.  </p><p>“Naughty, naughty.”  The count sealed their lips together.  </p><hr/><p>The sun was horribly bright that morning, Goosewing realized, even as he shuffled onto his other side to escape from the rays.  Laying next to him was his emerald feathered lover, still sound asleep.  Goosewing settled back down, stroking a hand up and down his lover’s silken arm, admiring the purple highlights in his dark hair.  How could he have ever thought Duckula was a monster?  Certainly, his skin was as cool as the grave, but his smile brought life to the room.  No, his lover was as much a person as he was… even if they were both beyond death in their own ways.  </p><p>Content to watch his lover sleep, Goosewing cuddled close.  If his uncles could see him now, they’d be turning in their graves.  And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to regret a single moment of his relationship with the vegetarian vampire in his arms.  </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Bonus</b>
</p><p>“So, Igor said I have to feed you my blood every week.  That’s gonna be gross,” Duckula grimaced, making a face.  </p><p>“Yes, it is.  But it is the only way we can be together,” Goosewing sighed, taking his lover’s hand.  </p><p>“That’s true.  I guess we’d better figure out how the whole thing is going to work.  I bet Igor has some ideas.” The count rolled his eyes, squeezing his hunter’s hand.  </p><p>“M’lord, the <em> special </em>room is ready!” Igor announced the moment they reached the bottom of the main staircase.  </p><p>“What special room?” Goosewing asked, glancing down at his lover.  </p><p>“No idea,” Duckula answered honestly. </p><p>“You asked me to ready it for you when you were in your - more powerful state,” the butler informed them.  He waved for them to follow him down the basement stairs.  </p><p>“After drinking blood…” Duckula rolled his eyes. “Of course I did.” </p><p>They travelled down the long hallway, finally stopping in front of a portrait of Count Duckula the 12th.  Igor pressed a button hidden within the painting, and it unlatched from the wall, swinging open like a door.  </p><p>“Here we are, Count Duckula.  The Chamber of Pleasure, the Dungeon of Delights, the…” </p><p>Duckula had stopped listening the moment they’d stepped into the red carpeted room.  Strange furniture was scattered about the room.  There was even a swing hanging from the ceiling.  “Who would put a swing indoors?” the count muttered under his breath.  Chains and whips dangled from the walls, and boxes filled with strange objects sat on the tables.  </p><p>Goosewing was silent at his side as they stared around the room.  </p><p>“What is this thing?” Duckula reached into the box closest to him, and pulled out a long, eggplant shaped object.  It was huge!  “It doesn’t look like food.  Igor, what is this?” </p><p>“Ah, I forget how innocent you are, m’lord.  That is called a dildo.  Count Duckula the 12th was quite an avid fan of them,” the servant stated, causing Goosewing’s cheeks to flame red.  </p><p>“A dil-do… Never heard of it.  What does it do?” Duckula glanced from the object in his hands to his taller lover.  “Do you know what it does, Otto?” </p><p>“Um, yes… I am thinking I do.” The hunter covered his cheeks, unable to say more.  </p><p>“Goodness, m’lord.  It is a pleasure toy,” Igor sighed.  “It is used during the act of mating - which I know you and von Goosewing have engaged in.” </p><p>“The act of…” Duckula’s eyes widened.  “But it’s far too big to fit!” </p><p>“Oh, I assure you, your great, great, great grandfather had no issues with that,” chuckled the butler.  He wouldn’t say it aloud, but there had been nights when Duckula the 12th had insisted on HIS services in the pleasure chamber.  Ah, those were the days.  Not that he had those feelings toward the current Count Duckula.  Duckula the 17th was far too innocent and childish for his liking.  He was more like a nephew who needed constant care and attention. </p><p>“Well, I’m certainly not going to be needing any of this.  No how, nowhere, never, and not at all!” Duckula threw the toy back into the box, and spun around, storming out of the room. </p><p>Goosewing cleared his throat.  “It would seem the other Count Duckula is quite the passionate one, yah?” </p><p>“Clearly,” grumbled Igor.  He’d spent days preparing this chamber, only for his vegetarian master to get cold feet.  </p><p>“I will just be goi…” The hunter paused, spying a long, violet ribbon in the box.  Pursing his lips, he slipped the ribbon into his pocket.</p><p>“Perhaps a feather to go with that ribbon, Lord Goosewing,” Igor chuckled, catching sight of the theft.  He dug through a wicker basket nearby, pulling out a black feather nearly as long as his forearm.  “Starting things off light, are we?” </p><p>“That is the plan… Wait, <em> Lord </em> Goosewing?” The hunter took the feather, admiring the glossy sheen.  </p><p>“Nanny overheard that Count Duckula intends to marry you.  That would not make you a count, of course, but a lord will suffice.  Never thought I’d see the day when I had to serve a former vampire hunter…” Igor sighed, shuffling further into the room.  </p><p>“Otto?  A-Are you coming?” Duck’s voice called out hesitantly from down the hall. </p><p>“Yes, mein dear.  I’m on mein way.”  He slipped the feather into his pocket, hoping that Duck wouldn’t ask questions until they were back in the bedchamber.  Perhaps he’d even get to see his lovely fiancee on his knees that very day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the fic.  I love the idea of Duckula having this split personality that comes out when he drinks blood.  Especially when his vampire side is passionately interested in Goosewing, as well.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told myself I would not upload a new story until I finished a few of my older ones.  I lied.  This will likely be my only Count Duckula fic, so I'm going to give it my all.  </p><p>Inspired by DelWrites fic, "Please Stop Wearing Dresses (They Look Too Good On You)"  This story made me crave more Duckula x Goosewing fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>